In Another World
by Dadiocoleman
Summary: When a disaster is hitting the United States and there is nowhere to evacuate to Obama Makes a speech, but the most unexpected thing happens. Download the eBook on Mediafire: mediafire(dot)com/?rjl5dswi5jd3i2n
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. It is owned by Hasbro.

**PROLOGUE**

"Now, President of the United States has something important to tell the nation." Said Robin Meade of HLN.

The screen then switched to a stage with Barack Obama standing about to give his speech.

"I have found some bad news today." Said the President. "Yellowstone is now beginning to erupt." Everyone got out of their seats screaming and yelling. "Calm down everyone. I'm not finished... Ahhem. So, I have contacted our allies for support, and they cannot house us. There is nowhere for us to evacuate to, this may mean the end of the US.

"I pray that God will help us find a way way but..."

_I feel like something bad is happening but I can't tell what._ So thought David, getting up out of bed. It was four in the morning and he couldn't sleep. He looked around the apartment to see if his dad, Scott had left for work yet.

"Damn it, I had to tell him something important!" He yelled.

He turned on the TV and changed it to HLN.

"...mean the end of the US. I pray that God will help us find a way but-"

President Obama was cut off by an explosion sounding from behind the stage.

"Mr. President, Mr. President!" Said three guards coming from behind the stage.

"What was that noise back there?" Obama asked.

"You might just want to have a look."

The President followed them behind stage, ignoring the panicking people in their seats watching. When he walked behind stage his eyes opened wide.

"Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle."

TO BE CONTINUED

I apologize so much for the short chapter and the _Cliffhanger_, but I believe it is a lot like how they make the two-parter episodes of My Little Pony.

I'm planning on 30 chapters minimum, unless the story doesn't work out for you guys.

As soon as I publish this I will begin writing chapter 2. I will try and have it finished before the end of the month.

Those of you who've read my "A Broken Heart" Bleach fanfic, I must tell you, that story is not over, but I will wait until the anime is back before continuing with it.

I am a Brony, and I'm proud. (Don't judge me.)

Any constructive criticism is welcome.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1 - The Evacuation

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony, it is owned by Hasbro.

THE EVACUATION

_What was that explosion I heard? Are there terrorists or something?_ David wondered, staring at the LG television.

"Guards, I may need to go to a hospital, I'm hallucinating." Obama said, nervously.

"Mr. President, your not hallucinating. We see the _character_ as well."

_Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle._

"Wait a minute, did you just talk a second ago?" Asked the president.

"Yes. I said my name is Twilight Sparkle." Answered the purple pony. "What is your name?"

"My name is Barack Obama, president of the United States of America, one of the wealthiest countries on Earth."

"President? So your like a king?"

"No, no, no. Our government is a democracy, not a monarchy."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize." Obama said trying not to laugh. "How in God's name did you get here." _Wait... God._

_I pray that God will help us, but..._

_I'll have to hear her side of the story first._

"I was working on a project in my castle. It was to discover new lands throughout the world." Twilight answered, a little nervous. "But somehow I created a portal. I looked into the portal and saw you giving your speech about a disaster."

"Yes, I'm afraid our allies cannot help us." He said, drooping his head. "The ash clouds from Yellowstone, a super volcano, will cover the whole of our country, we will be without sun. Our citizens will die by the lack of oxygen. The ash clouds could stay in the sky for at least ten years."

"Well, I have an idea." She used the magic from her horn to open her saddlebags. She pulled out a notepad and a quill. The president watched in awe as she used magic.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_The project was a success. I opened a portal to a different world, and met a leader of a whole country. His name is Barack Obama. His country is soon to be covered by ash clouds from a super volcano. The ash clouds will last for around decade. He has allies, but none will help him. His people have nowhere to go, they will die._

_Do you think we can help?_

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._

She cast a spell and the letter vanished into thin air.

"I'm sure she will answer back soon." Twilight said, reassuringly.

Soon enough a letter appeared in front of the pony with the pink and purple mane.

She read it out loud:

_Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,_

_I understand your worries, so ask this leader how many citizens live in his country?_

"About three hundred and twenty million." Obama interrupted.

Twilight gulped and then continued.

_If the number is not too high, then I have no problem with them living in Equestria._

_Please answer soon,_

_Princess Celestia_

"Okay let me mail her back." Twilight said, worried.

Dear Princess Celestia,

He says he has somewhere around three hundred and twenty million.

Your faithful student,

Twilight Sparkle

And then she sent it.

David turned off the TV an hour ago.

_I just don't understand what is going on. _David wondered. _He has been behind stage for a while now. Not even the guards have left._

The door to the apartment suddenly burst open.

"David, come on and pack your things we have to go to Washington, DC." His mom, Wendy said in a hurry.

"Why, what in the hell is going on?" David begged.

"The President is asking states in sets of two to have there citizens sent to the capitol. There is no traveling by air, it's too dangerous. Amtrak is letting people on for free."

"Yes, but why?"

"Because Yellowstone is erupting. We have no allies and Obama met someone, or actually I should say somepony, who can help."

"Please don't maker fun of my favorite show!" David yelled, offended.

"Actually, I'm not making fun." She pulled out her phone and opened up the HLN news website and played a video.

In the video Obama walked out from behind stage smiling and Twilight Sparkle following.

"Is this another edited video?" David asked annoyed.

His mom paused it. "This is on the HLN website. It's official."

She clicked play. "We have someone here, who can help us with our problem."

"Now pack your things so we can go. The Amtrak leaves at ten, that's only a few hours."

And with that David began packing his things, wondering, hoping, _praying_ that what he saw in that video was real.

_Could it be true? Is Twilight Sparkle real, and just what could Obama need her help with?_

TO BE CONTINUED

Thank you MichaelTheBoss for the first review.

It is just getting good.


	3. Chapter 2 - Amtrak

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony, it is owned by Hasbro.

**AMTRAK**

David and his mom got into the car. It was a two thousand and nine Kia Rio.  
>"What about Ryan, Robert, dad, and Chuck?" David asked.<p>

"Robert, Chuck and your brother are at the station. I don't know where your father is." His mom answered.

_Damn it, where is he? Doesn't he know what is going on?_ David thought.

Right when they were about to exit the apartment complex onto Anderson Mill Road, his Wendy stopped the car with her mouth wide open.

"What mom what is-" David was cut off by an orange pony that stood in front of the car. She had a blonde mane and tail, and a cutie mark of three apples.

"Applejack." David mumbled.

Applejack went to the driver window. Wendy rolled it down.

"Uh, ma'am. Have you seen a purple alicorn anywhere?" She asked.

"I saw her on the news. She's in the capitol, Washington DC." Wendy answered.

"Ah don't know mah way around here."

"You can ride with us, we're taking an Amtrak there."

"Excuse me ma'am, but what in Granny Smith's yellow nails is an Amtrak?"

"It's a train."

"Oh, the sure I guess I'll go with ya'll. I really need to talk to Twilight ASAP."

When they got to the station, the lines were as long as a Black Friday line. The good thing though is they let us through first when they saw Applejack. Although, a ton of other bronies flipped out and wouldn't stop bothering us. All Applejack had to do was say "Hi" and they passed out. Overall the line took us about five minutes.

"Finally." Wendy sighed as we stepped into the Amtrak.

They walked a little further down the train and ran into Ryan, Robert, Chuck, and...

"Dad?" I asked

"Hey Cribbs!" He yelled.

"Would you please stop calling me that." I sighed.

Applejack busted out laughing, and that's when everyone else noticed her.

Ryan freaked out, Robert and Chuck sat down because they were getting dizzy and well... Scott stood there with his jaw open.

"This is going to take some time for us to get used to." David told Applejack.

"Ah can see that."

TO BE CONTINUED

Thanks for reading. Chapter 4 shouldn't be too long of a wait.

Vote which character should appear in the next chapter:

The voting poll is on my profile.

I'll begin counting once I have at least 8 votes.

My Birthday will be coming Monday January 19th.


	4. Chapter 3 - Denied

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony, it is owned by Hasbro.

**DENIED**

[4 DAYS LATER]

"Arriving in Washington DC in five minutes." The conductor said over the PA.

"Finally, almost there." David sighed, relieved.

"Ah reckon you're tired of this train rahd as well?" Applejack asked.

"Eeyup!" I replied.

"How did you... You sound like mah brother."

"Well, you know he is a character in a-"

David was cut off by his little brother Ryan, covering his mouth.

"Gggt hhr hhnb uff me." David yelled.

"I'm sorry what was that? I can't hear you." Ryan said, grinning.

David removed his brothers hand off his face. "I said GET YOUR HAND OFF ME!"

"Sheesh man, you don't have to yell."

"Oh yeah, and you didn't have to put your hand on my-"

"BOYS!" Yelled Wendy. "You know better than that. Besides we're in public."

"Yes ma'am." Both David and Ryan said in unison.

"Pinch, poke, you owe me a CokeTM." Ryan said.

"Shit!"

They finally got off the train and David went to the vending machine and got Ryan a Dr. PepperTM. They still use the original saying with CokeTM, but he knew Ryan would prefer a Dr. PepperTM instead.

"Here you go." David said, as he handed over the beverage.

"Thank you." Ryan said.

"You're wel-"

"No! Never mind. Thank me. After all I said the saying first so it's only natural I'd thank myself."

"What the hell?!" David yelled. "You know it's just a stupid saying and I didn't really have to get you a Dr. PepperTM!"

"Fine. Thank you."

"You... are... welcome..."

They walked up to the courtyard at the capitol building. Obama stood on a stage. Behind him was a huge ring, and next to the ring was...

"Twilight Sparkle!"

"Who?" Asked Ryan.

"Twilight Sparkle." David answered, annoyed. "She's my favorite character."

"Well, if I catch you clopping, imma chop off yo dick and feed it to the tigers."

"Shut the hell up!" David yelled. "That's disgusting! What are you thinking."

"Shhh." Interrupted Wendy. "Obama's about to start talking."

"I image you all, um, see this device behind me." The president began. "This here is a portal. This portal will take us to a safe place, a place not on earth. A place called Equestria."

Bronies started cheering.

"Hey! Calm down. I must tell you now. This um, portal lead to a precipice world we created. In this precipice world you will get your ID cards checked. They will check to see if you are carrying any weapons. They will also look at your background, and if you have a criminal record you cannot go to Equestria. Princess Celestia specifically said that criminals cannot enter and they will have to come back here to Earth, even though they will die here.

"Without further ado... Twilight Sparkle, you may now activate the portal."

"Yes sir." Answered Twilight.

And with that, the Princess of Friendship inserted her horn into a hole on the side of the portal and inserted magic to activate it.

"Pchh, ck, ck. Pst. Hahahahahahahaha!" Ryan busted out laughing.

"And now what is so funny?" Applejack asked him.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Oh ah see. You got your brain in the gutter now, don't ya?"

"Oh, ho, ho. Busted!" David said.

"Well, how do you? How?" Ryan asked her.

"Now, horses in your world may be dumb as an icicle stick in the winter breeze, but in our world we are the dominant species." Applejack answered.

Ryan's jaw dropped and Applejack just winked at him.

She trotted up to David. "I kinda lak your brother."

"Wow! That's a surprise."

"And what do ya mean bah that?"

"It just confuses me how you say that right after scolding him."

"No it's just that-"

"Next" Said one of the guards.

It was David and his families turn.

"Hey Twilight!" Yelled Applejack.

"Applejack! How did you get here?" Asked Twilight.

David and his family continued on and entered the portal.

"Wow this place looks weird." Said David.

It looked like they were inside a huge orange pipe with a bridge right in the center connecting both ends of the precipice world.

"ID." Said a man in camo.

David pulled out his wallet and handed him the ID which the man scanned.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I cannot let you pass." Said the man. He actually looked sorry for David.

"But why?"

"You have a criminal record. You assaulted a teacher. According to the record it says you poured chocolate milk on her."

"I did, but wasn't that record cleared?"

"Apparently not. I'm very sorry. I also see in your info that you have Aspergers Syndrome, and that really saddens me not to allow you to pass."

"Dad." David said, turning around. His father was speechless.

"Dad, it's Austin and Dallas that are entering, right?"

"Yes son it is. But why, how can that help you?"  
>"Because, the teacher I poured chocolate milk on lives in Dallas."<p>

And just then he saw his old teacher, Mrs. Rhoden walk by.

"Mrs. Rhoden!" David yelled.

She turned around.

"David? Is that you?"

"Yes Mrs. Rhoden."

"What is wrong?"

"I still have the criminal record from when you pressed charges on me for pouring chocolate milk on you, and they will not let me pass."

"Let me talk to the guard then."

David walked back to the guard with his old teacher following.

"Hello sir."

"Yes ma'am, and who are you?"  
>"I am Kris Rhoden. I'm the teacher whom he poured chocolate milk onto."<p>

The guard pulled out the laptop again and looked at the record and confirmed the name was Kris Rhoden.

"Well this is the correct name, but I must see your ID to confirm that you are the teacher."

"Very well." Mrs. Rhoden pulled the wallet out her purse and removed the ID which she handed over.

The guard swiped it. "Well you are the teacher, but I still cannot let him pass. He still has this criminal record."

"He shouldn't have gone to jail in the first place for that!"

"He went to jail because of this?"

"Yes, but he didn't deserve it."

"David Coleman, I must ask you to leave. We cannot allow criminals into the Equestria. I'm sorry but you must pick up your belongings and turn around."

"If he can't go then I won't either." Said Scott.

"Nor will I, or the rest of the family." Said Wendy.

"I'm afraid you can't. You have already been registered so you can't turn around." Said the guard.

David picked up his things and turned around exiting the portal. His family tried to follow, but the guard blocked them from leaving.

When David exited he noticed he was the only one there, except for Twilight, Applejack, and President Obama.

He walked down the stairs and the ground began to shake.

"Oh no! It's beginning." David yelled.

He looked behind him to see both Applejack, Twilight, and the President enter the portal and it closed.

"So this is how I die."

He looked up and saw ash clouds covering the sky. It was dark, really dark. He began to cough uncontrollably.

"Goodbye Mom, Dad, Ryan, Robert, Chuck, Mrs. Rhoden, Applejack, Twilight, and... goodbye cruel world." And with that he fainted.

"Hello? Hello? Wake up!"

David opened slowly opened his eyes. They burned, the ash was getting to him. He didn't know how much longer he could last.

"Good you're awake." Said a small purple dragon with green spikes.

"Are you spike?" David asked.

"Whoa! How did you know my name?"

"It's along story." David started coughing again, time blood came up. "I don't know if I'm going to last... Wait. How can you even breathe?"

"Well, I'm a dragon."He answered proudly. "We are immune to lava, fire, smoke and even ash."

"You sure are lucky." He started coughing up blood again.

"I need to find you some help." Spike said, worried.

"I don't think anyone's gonna help me." And he coughed again before fainting.

TO BE CONTINUED

Will David make it to Equestria? Or will he just die do to all the ash in the air?

You'll see in Chapter 5.

I'm thinking about Chapter 6 merging with my Bleach FanFic called _A Broken Heart_.

It won't be for the whole story, but let me know.

Should I do it?


	5. Chapter 4 - Dear Princess Celestia

My Little Pony, ©Hasbro 1984-2015

**DEAR PRINCESS CELESTIA**

"Wake up!" Spike yelled. "That's the third time you've passed out."

"I know but I-" David started coughing up blood again. "I'm dying, I don't know have much longer I can last."

"You know what!" Spike yelled. He then got some... Parchment? And he even had a quill?

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_This is Spike, I found a human who wasn't allowed through and he's dying and coughing up blood. Please help him._

Spike then rolled up the parchment, put a stamp on it and... Blew fire on it, and with that the letter disappeared.

"I'm sure she'll answer soo-BURRRRP!" Another letter flew from his mouth as he burped. "I told you. Lets see."

_Dear Spike,_

_I understand your concern, but if he was left behind then it must be for a good reason._

_Princess Celestia_

"She's not going to help you!"

"Well then I'm going to find a way to help as many people as I can. I will find survivors and help them get to Equestria."

"But how are you going to do that? You're dying." Spike asked, worried.

"I'll fight." David said, extremely determined. "I won't let myself die until I'm done."

_Are all humans this crazy?_ Spike thought.

]|[::::::::::::::]|[

David got up and walked. For hours he walked, miles looking for survivors, knocking on doors. Anything he could do, anyone he could find. But there was nobody there, well... Technically there were _bodies_.

"There is nobody alive." David said before another coughing fit. He fell over onto the ground, his vision blurred, his breathing slowed. He was dying.

"Spike."

"Yes, David?" Tell my family, I love them. Tell the mane six, they are my favorite ponies ever, tell Twilight, thank you...

And with that, David Coleman was no more.

]|[::::::::::::::]|[

David got up, he looked around only to see a bunch of ramshackle buildings.

"Where am I?" He mumbled.

"Why sir, you are in the Rukan District." Said an old man with a gray beard.

Just then a tall orange haired teenage boy landed in front of David. "You need to come with us."

"Who, who're you?" David asked.

"My name is Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki! I'm a substitute soul reaper."

_Ichigo? That sounds familiar, but I don't know where I know it from._

"And what is your name." Ichigo asked.

"My name?" _What is my name? WHAT IS MY NAME? WHO AM I?_ "I don't know."

"What?! You don't know own name?"

David just shook his head. _Who am I. And what am I doing here?_

WILL CONTINUE IN BOOK II

I understand this was a very short story. I remember saying it will be about 30 chapters, but I decided that the next book will be around that many.

I believe ending the 1st book quick may lead myself into created the second one quicker.

I will immediately begin writing book II after uploading this.

I plan on going to BronyCon 2015 in Baltimore, Maryland.

Thank you all so much.

Please review and leave some constructive criticism.

Until next time,

David Coleman

Book 2: fanfiction net/s/10996269/1/Corruption


End file.
